


A hero cannot be selfish

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen misses Hal, Could Be Canon, Epic Bromance, Friendship, M/M, Oliver is Barry's big brother, Protective Oliver, Reflexion time, mentioned Eobard Thawne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Oliver and Barry talks in a bar. They reflected about the past, the present and time travel.This fic is linked with the other dabbles of the series but you could read it independently.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A hero cannot be selfish

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and i'm practicing it. Let me know if you found a mistake.
> 
> Enjoy it!

Barry and Oliver were drinking after helping Kendra and stopping Vandal Savage. The speedster was tired as fuck after experience of time traveling, seeing his friend die and resuscitate and all the repercussion. The warning of Eobard Thawne, as Harrison Wells, was still presented in his mind and the possibility of ruining other people lives made him felt guilty.

The blond man was shocked, he was trying to process everything that had happened in the last 48 hours, He still couldn’t believe that the man next to him, he was a puppy in human form, was so powerful and dangerous. The speedster would be, if he decided to turn to the bad side, a nightmare and the creator of the apocalypses. _The world has turned nuts after the appearance of the meta-humans!!!_

It’s was difficult to Oliver to understand the theory and repercussions of time travel. But the idea of changing the past, his past, was seductive. Specially to him, a man with many regrets, the temptation would be too much. It made him admire more than before.

"Barry" Oliver called him after a few minutes in silence."Have you changed the past before today? "

"Yes, once…" Barry answered."I avoided the destruction od Central City by the hand’s of Weather Wizard" They both took a zip of their beer and stayed quiet for a second. "But Thawne told me about the negative effects of changing the timeline." He added.

"That psycho?" Oliver exclaimed.

"When he was impersonated Harrison Wells" He clarified."and he was right as Cisco’s brother almost lost his hands." Barry took a sip of his beer."It’s true, even Thawne was punished for tampering with time, he got stuck in this century" He explained.

"Sounds complicated" Oliver said. Barry just nodded."If you could save your mother… "He started to ask.

"No" Barry interrupted him. "I could... but I didn’t do it." He admitted. Oliver was surprised. "But I was tempted to save someone else…"

"Who…?" Oliver asked quickly but he stopped as the answer hit him.

Harold Jordan, Barry’s missing boyfriend, was a ghost that followed the young man anywhere. Jordan’s disappearance was still unsolved as not body or rest of it was found in the crash zone. Oliver knew Barry was still looking for him.

"I’m sorry." Barry said, taking Oliver out of his mind, and covered his face. He was trying to controlled himself before he started to cry.

"Hey! No, no!" Oliver said scared. "It’s alright, come here" Oliver tried to awkwardly comfort him, semi-hugging him. The barman sent them an worried look but the older man ignored him.

"Are you hugging me?" Barry asked with a tiny voice when he calmed down.

"No" He replied"Never" He added as he separated himself.

Barry laughed loudly, almost hysterically, but he felt better when he let all the tension in his body. Oliver rolled his eyes but smiled at his companion. Barry Allen was an unusual bright soul… The world was lucky to have him on his side. He was fortunate to call him his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. A little friendship!fanfic to sweeten the soul. 
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes.  
> XOXO


End file.
